Terrifying Events
by TayTayCap93
Summary: An AU fanfic of a bunch a shorts that is about a scary experience of Kenzo, Grimmer, or Dieter. There's no connection between the stories unless said other wise. I had to change the rating from T to M because one of the stories. The rest are rated T.
1. Summary Page

Author's comments: Please leave any thoughts in the reviews. Thank you.

* * *

Summary: A man named Kenzo takes the urber to get home but things turn out wrong.

Summary Two: A kid named Kenzo plays Hide and Seek with a couple of children. While he was hiding he has a strange encounter with a mysterious man.

Summary three: A famous online hitch hiker named Grimmer was almost killed in a hotel

Summary four: Grimmer swore to himself this he would never hitch hike again after a horrifying experience.

(three and four are connected)

Summary five: Kenzo had a strange dream that saved his life by warning him of what was to come.

Summary six: Grimmer takes his boyfriend to see a movie late at night.

Summary seven: Grimmer and Kenzo's peaceful remainder of the night were ruined by the same creep from earlier

(six and seven are connected)

Summary eight: Kenzo Tenma dealt with a strange man that could of been a danger to him.

Summary nine: Sixteen year old Dieter ends up on a disturbing website.

Summary ten: A month later Dieter makes a delivery and ends up finding a missing person he recognizes from a website he was on a month ago.

(nine and ten are connected)

Summary eleven: Grimmer saw his neighbor killing someone

Summary twelve: Dieter was having a nice Halloween evening with his step father until they had a small encounter with a man in black.

Summary Thirteen: Dieter visits his uncle during a stormy night. He was seeing something he wasn't sure was real or not.

Summary Fourteen: A doctor encounters three strange men during his travels.

Summary fifteen: Dieter was tricked into thinking he was visited by Santa.


	2. Creepy Urber Experience

Author's note-This fanfic was inspired buy a video about horror urber stories from Mr. Nightmare on Youtube.

* * *

10 PM Brentwood

A man in his late twenties named Kenzo Tenma, who's from Berkeley, was heading home from a party held at a friend's house. He didn't have his own car or anyone to drive him home. He used the Uber app to get a ride. The driver's name was Roberto. From the photo of the driver he looked to be between in his thirties and forties. He was around ten minutes away from him.

Ten minutes later, the driver showed up in a black Civic Honda. He parked across from his friend's house. Kenzo walked up to the car. The window closest to him went down, revealing Roberto who is sitting on the driver's seat. "Are you Kenzo Tenma?"

"Yes." The driver matched the photo on the app.

"Come on in." Kenzo got into the car and sat in the passenger seat as he greeted him properly. Roberto started the car and headed off.

"Where are you heading?" He told him the address of his house, which was in Berkeley. Roberto entered the address in his gps. They had conversations based on small talk to pass time.

"It's rare for someone in Brentwood to request a ride."

"Is that so?"

"Yup. Not much going on little old Brentwood. Do you mind if I turn on the radio?"

"I don't mind."

"Do you mind if I put on classical music?"

"Not at all." Everything outside was zooming by fast as Roberto drove through town and onto highway four.

Parts of the highway were cut off due to a shooting. This made the trip longer than normal. Roberto had to get off of an exist and get on the highway again through another entrance. Kenzo fell asleep, dozing off to the relaxing classical music playing on the radio.

Oakland 12pm

When he woke up, they weren't in Berkeley. They were somewhere in Oakland. Kenzo didn't recognize the streets. "Where are we heading?" The question was ignored.

"Roberto?" Anxiety was starting to plague his mind. They arrived in a run down neighborhood. A gut feeling was telling Kenzo to get out of the car. Before Roberto parked the car, he unlocked the door and jumped out.

Kenzo ran as fast as he could, he didn't stop for anything for two hours.

Oakland 2pm

He ended up at a bus stop. A bus came up and stopped. The door opened. He walked in and pulled out a five-dollar bill, paying for a one-way ticket to the closest BART station.

Kenzo was pale as a ghost and his body was trembling as a leaf in the wind. The moment he arrived at the BART station he jetted off of the bus. He paid for his bart ticket and got on the Richard train heading back to Berkeley.

As soon as Kenzo got home, he called Urber and reported Roberto to them. He deleted the urber app and never used it again.


	3. Hide and Seek Gone Wrong

Author's notes: This short was inspired but an animated video based on another video by Mr Nightmare on YouTube and a part of Kenzo's childhood mentioned in the manga series.

* * *

I recall a strange encounter I had when I was eight years old. I was playing hide and seek with a couple of classmates I called friends at the time. Their names were Haku and Yuki. We would play at a park that's near an old forest daily.

One day on a Sunday afternoon, we were playing hide and seek. Yuki and Haku were it. It was apart of a prank they planned. While they counted, I ran into the forest and hide behind a couple of bushes. I sat down.

As I waited for them to find me, I heard footsteps of crunching leaves. I thought it was Yuki or Haku so I didn't freak out.

I was surprised to see a man in a black business suit. Why would anyone dressed as nice as he did be in a forest? He lookedHe looked average, thinner than most men I've seen. I got a creepy vibe from him too. He had blue eyes and blond hair. I hoped he wouldn't notice me. Unfortunately he saw me and said nothing. He just stared at me for a moment with a wicked grin and a crazed look in his eyes.

I check to see if Yuki or Haku were near by. They weren't. The man moved closer to me. I stood up and ran off before he could lay a hand on me.

I ran father into the forest and climbed up a large tree. My breath was fast and heavy. I was relieved to have gotten away from him. It turned out that wasn't the case.

The man showed up. He stood at the bottom of the tree and waiting for me. He looked up at with the same wicked grin from earlier. "Kenzo it's not nice to run away!" His voice was gentle and yet very threatening. He knew my name. How did he know my name?

I heard Haku and Yuki shouting my name. "KENZO?!"

"Kenzo!" The man walked off. I came down when Haku and Yuki got to the tree. I was shaking.

"You look pale Kenzo." Haku commented. "Did something happen?"

"Let's head home." Yuki suggested before I could answer the question. After that I never saw the man again. I didn't got into the forest again nor did go to the park near the forest.


	4. Deathly Hotel Room

Author's note: This was thought of at the lest minute.

* * *

A man named Wolfgang Grimmer was traveling all over Europe by foot, train, and car when he hitches a ride from strangers for more than two years. He made videos of his travels and posted them online.

One day he had an experience that makes him faces a danger he's never thought of being in, an invasion of his very own hotel room.

The story starts on a rainy night in Germany. He ended up in a small mid-evil like town. The hotel was old looking and small but cozy. He checked in and ate the small restaurant inside.

The room was small like he guessed but this didn't bother him since he didn't plan staying for more than one night.

He went to sleep to only wake up to knocking on his door. He up to answer but no one was there. He closed the door and went back to bed. Grimmer woke up from knocking about five more times before he got annoyed. On the sixth time he heard knocking he answered the door and finds a guy wearing a ski mask and holding a knife.

The masked man pointed the knife at his neck. He thought was going to die but the man ran off. Shock and confusion floods his mind for a good few minutes before he closed the door.


	5. Hitch Hiker's Tail

Author's notes: This fanfic was inspired a video from Mr. Nightmare. This video was about creep hitch hiker stories. Plus if I recall right. Grimmer got into a car and ended up in a place he didn't plan on going leading to a hellish moment in his life.

* * *

A man named Wolfgang Grimmer was traveling all over Europe by foot, train, and car when he hitches a ride from strangers for more than two years. He made videos of his travels and posted them online.

One day, when he was in Germany he met a Japanese man named Kenzo Tenma. It was love at first sight but he didn't say anything. For an entire year they've stayed in contact by mail and phone calls.

Grimmer's feelings never wavered, just grew stronger. Over a phone call, Grimmer confessed his feelings to Kenzo. It turned out Kenzo felt the same. They official agreed to being in a long distance relationship. It was one of the happiest days Grimmer had.

Two months ago, Kenzo invited Grimmer to join him in Japan for a month over a phone call they had. A ticket for a flight to Russia was bought. The flight was scheduled in two weeks early in the morning.

At the time he was in Austria. The airport where his flight is was in the country Poland. The next day he started his journey.

He reached the country Poland two days prier to the day of the flight. After he checked into a hotel he bought a ticket for flight to Japan from Russia on the day after he arrived to Russia. He called Kenzo and told him the plan.

The day before the flight in the country

The day started off like any other day. Grimmer wakes up in a room of a cheap hotel. He ate breakfast at a small restaurant after he checked out. For majority of the day Grimmer spent it by traveling to the town where the airport was.

By the time he got to the town it was night. The only lights that kept the street from being complete were the streetlights. He needs to get to a hotel closest to the airport.

Thankfully a car comes up and the driver offered him a ride. Grimmer took the offer and got it, sitting on the passenger seat He held his bag close. The driver was around his age. He had short hair and a smile like the devil's own smile. "Where do you plan on going?"

"The airport." The driver started driving once again but with a passenger. The buildings out side started to go by fast. Time went by slowly. The trip was quiet at first but things got awkward when the driver asked Grimmer about his personal life.

"Are you seeing anyone special?"

"No." Grimmer lied. He wasn't comfortable with talking about his personal life with many people especially strangers. They were close to the airport but the driver took a left turn, moving further from the destination.

"What the hell? The airport is back there."

"Relax. I'm just gonna show you this neat bar." Grimmer knew this was a lie. He unlocked the door and ran for the airport. The driver followed him all the way there.

When a security guard came out the driver bolted and left. Grimmer checked into a hotel near by. Grimmer called Kenzo and told him what happened. He shared a similar experience when he lived in Berkeley.

The next day Grimmer left for Russia in the morning. He swore to never hitch hike again.


	6. Strange Dream

Author's note: This fanfic was inspired by a fanart found through google image and a video from on YouTube.

* * *

 _There was a loud knocking sound. It was coming from down stairs at the front door. At first I didn't get up but after a while I got up and went to the front door. Through the peephole I saw my close friend Grimmer who died about a month ago or so._

 _He was a rotten corps that stood on the stoop of my porch. His skin was a pale green. One eye was sewn shoot while the other was wide open but the eyeball was missing; nothing but an empty eye socket. His hair was messy and dirty. Worms popped out of his left ear. He wore brown slack, dark brown dress shoes, and a red button up shirt like what he wore on the day he died but the colors of his outfit were worn out._

 _He knocked again. For some reason I opened the door. "Long time no see", he greeted with his cheerful smile. When he was alive his smile would spread happiness and cheer. Now it just looks creepy._

 _"_ _Hello." I greeted_

 _"_ _I just came here to give you a warning."_

 _"_ _A warning?"_

 _"_ _Yes." His smile faltered, turning into a frown. "The man who killed me is after you."_

 _"_ _What?!"_

 _"_ _His intent puts you in harms way."_

 _"_ _Who is he?"_

I woke up before he could tell me the name. A loud banging sounds echoes through out the house. My heart was pounding. I got up and went to the front door. Through the peephole I saw a large person dressed in black. The hood covered his face. I turned on the porch light.

The figure ran off. I thought he was gone until I heard the sound of aggressive pounding on the backdoor in the kitchen. I called the emergency number. The lady on the phone told me to stay online and hide upstairs.

I did as she said; went up to my room up and locked the door. It felt like hours before the cops showed up. I went back down stairs and spoke to one of the officers. The man in black was caught and arrested. Turned out his name was Roberto.

If I didn't have the strange dream I might have been killed or worse.


	7. Movie Theater Horror

Author's note: This small story was inspired by a story that took place in movie theater. The story was told on the YouTube channel called Mr. Nightmare

* * *

Two years my when we were sixteen during the two week spring break, my boyfriend Kenzo and I were attending a late night showing of the movie It Follows. It was on a Monday so there wasn't anyone there except for us. We sat in the middle section.

After thirty minutes went by, I got bored of the movie, from the look on his face so was Kenzo. Right there and then I gently pull his face close to mine with my thumb and index finger and started kissing him.

The make out session didn't last long; he pulled away when he saw a large man in his thirties coming by. We faced the screen once again. I don't blame Kenzo for pulling away. Who the hell comes to a movie after it started thirty minutes ago?

Kenzo got up from his seat and left to go to the bathroom. As soon he left, the larger man got up and left. I couldn't help but think that the timing of his leave was odd, this lead to me being paranoid for Kenzo's safety.

I got up from my seat and ran out and headed straight for the bathroom. Before I could get there Kenzo met me half way in the hallway. "We should leave." Kenzo said.

"What happened?"

"The man attempted to grab me and take me out the theater." That's when I noticed the sleeve of his shirt was ripped off.


	8. Horrifying Remainder of The Night

Aurthor's note: This is a continuation of the story of sixteen year old Grimmer and Kenzo's night after the incident at the movie theater. This was inspired by a few stories from Mr. Nightmare.

* * *

We told an employee of the movie theater. He called the cops. Two of them came by and looked for the man Kenzo described but they didn't find him. We left after they had all the information they needed. I didn't want Kenzo to be alone after this shit.

"Are your parents home?"

"No. They went on a business trip." That figures. They were always gone on a trip. "I don't want to tell them anything for a while." I don't blame him for not wanting to say anything. They were cold and selfish people who only cared about having a clean reputation.

"Do you want to spend the night at my place tonight?"

"Yes." We went to my place for the rest of the night. Things got better as we settled in. I lent him a pair of cloths for him to sleep and an extra shirt he can use the next day since the creep ripped his.

We stayed down stairs in the living room. It was already late so I just putted on a movie for us to doze off to. Two hours later we woke up to the sound of the back door opening. Kenzo was spooked with the fear of the creep coming for him again. We ran upstairs and hid in the closet of my bedroom. We heard footstep coming towards the room.

Kenzo called the cops, telling them what's happening as the intruder called out for him as he came into the room. "There's no need to be shy I just wanted to have a good time with a good looking young man, Kenzo." The color of his skin left his face. Wait? How the hell did he know Kenzo's name.

Before he could find us, the cops showed up and arrested the man. It turned out the guy was a wanted sexual preditor named Roberto.


	9. Night Shift Terror

Author's note: This was inspired by horror night shift stories form Mr. Nightmare on YouTube.

* * *

I worked for a pharmacy that was open twenty-four hours a day. I had the nightshifts for two weeks. I didn't like that shift because of how quiet and lonely it was.

One night I had an experience that made me never take any nightshifts again. The night started off like any would; I came in through the front door, signed in, looked through the medicine we had on the back shelves.

Through out the shift only one customer came in but he did nothing but stared at me while I answered a few calls. He wore nothing but black clothing. He looked young, had short blond hair, and had a smile like a demon would have. He stood across from counter where a customer would get their prescriptions. "Did you need any help?"

He didn't answer just continued staring. I wondered if he was there to steal any of the drugs. He came up to the counter. "The monster will come for you." He said. I didn't how to respond but he continued. "He's had his eye on you for a while now."

"I don't understand."

He chuckled, "You will Mr. Tenma." I excused myself and went to the back to have a moment away from him.

"WHERE DID YOU GO, ?!" I didn't respond with hope of him just going away soon. Unfortunately that didn't happen. Instead he snuck up behind me and grabbed me.

I struggled to get loose and run out of the pharmacy without a second thought. When I got to my car, I called my boss and told him everything that happened. He told me to go home for the night. I did as told and drove off. He called the cops and them what I told him.


	10. Dark Website

Author's note: This was inspired from a list list of creepy websites on a video of three dark web stories from on YouTube.

* * *

One night while my mother was at work, I was in my room working on my homework. After I finished my homework, I grabbed my laptop and went online, visiting the usual website Tumblr, Facebook, and YouTube. An hour later I got bored of the websites.

I recalled a classmate talking about a website known as _The Nameless Monster._ I searched for the website for about three hours. I found the website through a link on another website called Reddest.

I clicked on the link. It led me to a webpage that looks like a cover of an old leather, hard cover book. At the top there are words that you click on to go to another part of the web. I clicked on the word _visuals._

I was led to a part of the website where they held videos. There were only five videos. None of them had a name. I clicked on one of them, which was the one on the farthest right.

The video started off with nothing but a black screen. Then two men were in a small bare room. One of them was a larger German wearing a royal blue suit. He looked to be in his thirties. He had the most creepy, sadistic smile.

The second man was a Japanese man that looked to be in his twenties. He had black shoulder length hair and he wore a white button up shirt and gray slacks. He had duck tape over his mouth; a pair of handcuffs and a chain that hung from the ceiling held his arms together. His ankles were chained to the floor with two long chains. He was shaking with fear and dread.

The larger man went behind him and putted his right hand down the other guy's pants, grabbing and stroking the man's cock while the other hand held him by the waist. The German guy sniffed the black hair on his head. I was sick to my stomach with dread and disgust.

I tried to close the web window when the larger man takes off his pants and boxers but the window wouldn't close. I closed my laptop. I would like to say this where it ends but it doesn't.

I opened the laptop, the rape scene ends and a monster-witch like creature pops up on the screen. This is where things get really creepy.

The monster asked, _"Did you enjoy the show?"_ In a comment box below the picture of the monster, I typed in 'No I didn't.'

 _"That's a shame. I always enjoy it."_

"Sick bastard." I commented as I typed in, 'Who are the men in the video?'

 _"If I tell you that I would have to kill you."_

This is the stupidest thing I did on a computer. I typed in 'How would you know where to find me?'

 _"I already know where you live and where you go to school. It won't be hard to catch you, Dieter."_ I felt surge of fear hitting me hard. In a rush I turned off the laptop. For the rest of the night I didn't turn it on. Nothing happened after that night. I didn't tell anyone about this. To this day I regret going to the website.


	11. Pizza Delivery

Author's note: The stories of scary pizza deliveries from Mr. Nightmares did inspire this but it took me awhile to pick the right characters for this piece.

* * *

I had a part time job delivering pizzas for a small family owned restaurant. The owner was an Old Italian man named Mario. His oldest son Chris managed the business.

One night I received a call for a delivery of a large half-pepperoni half-cheese pizza. The person on the phone gave me address before I hung up the phone. I told the cook the order. When the order was ready I packed the boxed pizza into the pizza bag.

I putted the address into my gps and got into my car. The drive there took about an hour. The house was a small, old first story home. The yard was decorated with a rock garden.

I knocked on the front door. There wasn't a doorbell. After waiting for five minutes and didn't see or hear anything, I knocked again. This time someone did answer. It was a small man dressed up in a yellow and brown business suit. He had a cheerful smile, too cheerful.

"You ordered a large half pepperoni half cheese pizza?"

"Yes I did. What's the charge?"

"$14.99"

"You can come inside and wait for me to get the money."

"Okay." I stepped inside. The house looked bare. The man went upstairs to get the money. 'Ok? Why did he need to go upstairs?' I placed the pizza on the coffee table in living room While I was waiting I heard a loud banging sound. It came from the closet near by.

The banging kept getting louder until I opened the door to find a tied Japanese man. His forehead was bleeding from the harsh treatment it received from the head banging on the wall.

He wore dirty and torn up black suit, had long hair, and looked pale. He said something but I couldn't understand him. As a guess I just cut him loose with a knife I kept in my pocket. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He wobbled over to the couch. I heard footstep coming down. In a rush I pulled him up from the couch and ran out of the house with him leaning on my shoulder.

We got into the car and I drove off like a mad man. I didn't care if I went over the speed limit. I took the man to police station.

I know a few things about the man I saved; one his name is Kenzo Tenma, second he's a well-known doctor, and finally that small man and others kidnapped him months years ago. Unfortunately I know why. Kenzo is the same guy tied up in that video on the dark website I was on a month ago. Basically he was a sex slave for that small man and a few other men.


	12. My Neighbor Is A Killer

Author's note: This was inspired by more stories from on YouTube.

* * *

I lived in a large neighborhood. I didn't talk and get to know to any of my neighbors but there was one neighbor I'll never forget. His name was Roberto. He was the only neighbor I said hello to be nice since I knew him when we were in elementary school.

Deep down though I didn't like talking to him because of this feeling that he'll either be a danger to me or he'll just use me to gain what he wants. That feeling of him being dangerous was confirmed.

The story begins on a Tuesday night when I was coming home from a long day at work. I parked my car in the driveway. As I got out of the car I heard god-awful screams of someone either calling for help or begging to being let go.

The sound was coming from Roberto's backyard. To be sure I was just hearing things and nothing is going on. The screams stopped but I still went over to Roberto's house.

I knocked on the door but he didn't answer. I would have went home if I didn't hear the scream again but I did so I went in by opening the unlocked front door. In side was pretty nice. The first room was decorated with a few paintings of Kings and other people in a courtroom.

I heard screams again but louder this time. The screams were coming up stairs. I went up and found the room where the screams came from but it was to late. Roberto killed the person, which turned out to be an elder. His head was chopped off with an ax Roberto held in his hands. Before he could see me, I ran down the stairs and out of his house. I ran back to my house and called the cops.

They came and arrested Roberto. I couldn't save the man but at least I got his killer arrested before he found out I called the cops.


	13. Halloween Horror Story

Author's notes: This was inspired from an animated film that's based on one of 's stores on YouTube.

* * *

One Halloween night I had a terrifying experience. This happened when I was eight years old. My stepfather Kenzo took me out trick or treating in our small neighborhood in Brentwood. I was dressed up as Luke from the old Star Wars movies.

It was fun at first. I got all sorts of candy from the houses we went to. Things started to get weird when a man with blond hair, bright blue eyes, and wearing a black prince's costume with a black masquerade mask came up to us.

He came out of a house that was at the end of the block. They lights were on and the music was loud enough for the dead to hear it. He had a smile that's gentle and creepy as his voice sounded.

"Would you like to join my guest and I in the fun and joys of party?" He asked. I think he just wanted my dad to join; he didn't really care about me. It didn't surprise me; many men and women were attracted to him and would always want him.

"No thank you." He answered before we turned around and headed back home.

An hour later

We were almost home when I heard footsteps behind. I grabbed onto his arm tightly. "I hear footsteps."

"It's nothing." He said to assure me there's nothing wrong. When we got home he locked all doors and windows. The blinds covered all the windows in the house. He told me I could have a few pieces of candy or one big candy bar for the night.

I went to bed but I couldn't get myself to sleep; I kept thinking about the man we saw earlier and the footsteps I heard. I wondered if that man followed us. I heard a loud knocking sound.

I went to dad and told him I heard knocking. He went down stairs where the sources of the sound were. After around five minutes I heard the sound of glass breaking and gunshots. He came back up with a bullet in his left arm and his cell phone in his right hand. He told me to lock the door before calling the cops.

We hid ourselves in my closet. My heart pounded louder than a drummer. It felt like hours before the cops came over. By the time they arrived the man who shot my dad ran off.


	14. Hallucination During A Storm

Author's note: This was inspired by a few stories from Mr. Nightmare on YouTube.

* * *

It was a stormy night when I visited my uncle, Wolfgang Grimmer from a college in the state of California. He was telling me about a man he's been seeing for a month. He's a doctor who came from Japan.

"I invited him over for dinner tomorrow night."

"I would like to meet him." Of all the people my uncle has been with this guy sounds like he's a polite and kind person.

The thunder bangs it's loud drums before the power went out. "I'll get the candles." He went to the closet. While he was getting flashlights, matches, and candles; I saw a large black figure outside in the backyard.

It vanished when the lightning hit the ground. My uncle came back and handed me a flashlight. "Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's nothing." I decided not to say anything. We went to the living room to set up a few candles on the coffee table. The lighting flashed outside. Then the large figure appeared in front of one of the front windows.

I was getting spooked now. I heard knocking on the door. I still didn't say anything. I kept thinking maybe I was just hearing and seeing things. As time went by nothing happened.

The next day it was clear, I decided to see if there were any signs of someone trespassing. I looked around the entire house and didn't find any evidence of someone on the property.

"Did I have hallucinations?"


	15. Three Strange Men

A well-known surgeon from Chicago named Kenzou Tenma arrived at the airport at nine-o-clock at night. In a week he has to perform an important surgery on a famous author named Sasha Hinesburg. It took place at a hospital in Boston, New York.

Ten minutes after he arrived he checked in his suitcase. Then he went through security. That was when he started running into strange people. The first person was a security guard who had the name Roberto.

At first he appeared to be a polite and relaxed but that changed the moment when he patted him. For a simple pat down the guard was far too touchy and grabby, he seemed to enjoy the task with a large amount of passion. There were moments when he felt a hand tuck itself into his pants.

He was thankful when it was over. He wanted to get away from the creep as soon as possible.

The second strange person he had a run in with was a small man with a large nose. Kenzou can't recall the name. This occurred at one of the bars near the gate of his plane.

He was having a drink when he heard a "Hello" from his left side. Kenzou politely greeted back. They had a lighthearted conversation about the sightings in New York. Things were good until the topic of the conversation changed to a darker topic.

Kenzou excused himself and got up from his seat, leaving the bar and went to the gate. The airplane arrived.

* * *

An hour since Kenzou got on the plane, picked to his seat and the plane took off went by in silence. He was sitting next to a young man who appeared to be German. After running into two other strange people at the airport he was glad he didn't have much trouble except for one thing.

There were moments when he felt eyes watching him but when he looked over at the other he was reading his book. The lights went out. A flight attendant told everyone to remain calm and give them a moment. They went to the captain's cabin. Kenzou felt a small, sharp poke on his neck and everything went black.

Many Hours Later

Kenzou woke up and found himself in a hotel at Boston. His stuff was next to the bed he was lying on. He sat up and looked around to see if anyone else is around.

The room was small, pure white, the furniture is oak brown, and there's a large window. The bed was the same color as the walls. He was the only one. He found a letter on the dresser that's on the left side of the twin-sized bed.

 _Dear, Dr. Tenma_

 _My associates and I were planning to kidnap you but something inside of me decide to stop the plan from starting. The room is paid for but only for one night._

 _I recommend you stay away from us. If any of my associates see you they might kill you. If I see you again I will take you all to myself._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Nameless Monster_


	16. A Visit From Santa

I was seven years old at the time. It was midnight when a loud banging sound woke me up.

I sat up and got off of my bed.

I opened the door.

I heard the loud banging noise again.

It was coming from downstairs where my father's room was. Quietly I tipped-toed down until I reached the bottom of the stairs. In order to reach my father's room you had to go through the living room, which wasn't very big (we lived in a small two story house). It was decorated to look like a white Christmas Wonderland.

I would have arrived at my father's bedroom door in seconds if it weren't for the sight of Santa sitting on the couch. In an instant I forgot the reason I was awake in the first place.

I got excited and walked up to him slowly. "Hello Santa." He wore the red and white outfit with black leather boots that were shiny. He had a long, curly, white beard that's connected to his mustache. His nose and forehead were huge.

With a smile and a chuckle he greeted me. "Hello Dieter. Isn't it past your bed time?"

Since I forgot the reason I woke up, I just made up a reason. He patted an empty spot on the couch, inviting me to join him. "It won't hurt anything if you sat with me for a little while."

"I don't want to keep you from your duties."

"I'm just taking a break. It's hard work delivering presents to a billion children."

For what seemed like hours we talked about school, the vacations I shared with my father, the movies and shows I liked. We stopped talking when we heard a loud banging sound. It jogged my memory of why I woke up. "Let's have a cookie before I head off."

"But something isn't right."

"What do you mean, Dieter?"

"I keep hearing this banging sound from my father's room."

"I'm sure it's nothing but if it makes you feel better I can go check on him."

In what seem like ten minutes he left the room and came back with a glass of milk. We had a cookie and drank the milk. Once I finished my I passed out cold.

The next morning I woke and found Santa gone. The living room was the same as last night. I went to my father's bedroom and found nothing but a pair of handcuffs connected to the bed's headboard. With disbelief of him being gone, I searched the house and found nothing but empty rooms.

I went to my neighbor Grimmer and told him everything that happened. He grabbed his phone and called the cops. While he was talking a program called Most Wanted came on _._ The pictures of two criminals came up.

The first one was of a man with blond hair, blue eyes, a slender figure and fair skin. He wore a brown business suit. He looked like he could apart of a fairy Tail. His name was Johan.

The second photo was of a larger man that was balding, wore a blue business suit, and had a familiar big nose and large forehead. His name was Roberto. At that point I knew he tricked me while his partner was the one who did something to my father Kenzou Tenma before taking him from me.


End file.
